leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Datei:KDA POPSTARS - Login Screen
Beschreibung Das offizielle Login Screen-Update für K/DA - POP/STARS. MEET THE BAND: https://universe.leagueoflegends.com/en_US/kda LISTEN NOW: Spotify: http://smarturl.it/kdapopstars/spotify Apple Music: http://smarturl.it/kdapopstars/applemusic iTunes: http://smarturl.it/kdapopstars/itunes Google Play: http://smarturl.it/kdapopstars/googleplay Deezer: http://smarturl.it/kdapopstars/deezer PRODUCTION CREDITS: K/DA - "POP/STARS" Featured artists: Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns Written by: Riot Music Team and Harloe Korean translation by: Lydia Paek and Minji Kim Produced by: Riot Music Team Mixed by: Riot Music Team Mastered by: Riot Music Team Vocals performed by: Madison Beer, Miyeon of (G)I-DLE, Soyeon of (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns Additional vocals by: Harloe Vocal production by: Riot Music Team Executive Producers: Riot Games & Justin Tranter http://madisonbeer.com/ http://www.cubeent.co.kr/gidle http://www.jairaburns.com/ LYRICS: You know who it is Coming 'round again You want a dose of this Right now It’s K/DA uh! I'm a goddess with a blade 소리쳐봐 내 이름 잊지 못하게 Loud loud loud loud I could take it to the top 절대 멈추지 못해 내가 끝내주는 Bad gal gal gal And when I start to talk like that (like that) Oh you won’t know how to react I’m a picture perfect face With that wild in my veins You can hear it in my Growl, growl, growl, growl So keep your eyes on me now 무엇을 보든 좋아할 거야 닿을 수 없는 level 나와 대결 원한 널 확신해 We got it all in our hands now So can you handle what we’re all about We’re so tough Not scared to show you up Can you feel the rush now? Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down down down down They could try but we’re gonna wear the crown You could go another round round round round round round round Wish you luck but you’re not bringing us down We go hard Till we get it get it We go hard We so in it in it We POP/STARS Only winning winning now Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down down Hey! You ready for this? (Let's go!) See 언제든지 내 모습 magic 단 한 번에 내가 잡어 절대 기죽지 않지 uh! Pow pow 네가 뭘 알아 견딜 수 없어, 원해도. 원하는 게 얼굴에 보여 I’m trouble and you’re wanting it I’m so cold When I move that way You gonna be so blown I’m the realest in the game uh! Say I’m on fire with a blade You’re about to hear my name Ringing in your head like oh So keep your eyes on me now 무엇을 보든 좋아할 거야 We’re so tough Not scared to show you up Can you feel the rush now? Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down down down down They could try but we’re gonna wear the crown You could go another round round round round round round round Wish you luck but you’re not bringing us down We go hard Till we get it get it We go hard We so in it in it We POP/STARS Only winning winning now Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down down Oh... 난 멈추지 않아 Oh oh we go hard Oh oh we POP/STARS (stars), stars (stars) Ain’t nobody bringing us Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down down down down They could try but we’re gonna wear the crown You could go another round round round round round round round Wish you luck but you’re not bringing us down We go hard Till we get it get it We go hard We so in it in it We POP/STARS Only winning winning now Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down down MORE RIOT RECORDS: Tracks and albums from the makers of League of Legends: http://bit.ly/2F7aRGp PLAY LEAGUE OF LEGENDS: http://riot.com/signup en:File:KDA POPSTARS - Login Screen Kategorie:Login Screens Kategorie:Ahri Kategorie:Akali Kategorie:Evelynn Kategorie:Kai'Sa Kategorie:K/DA